Metal Sonic Test against Dark
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: Eggman tests his new upgrade on metal Sonic by using Dark. Is the black hedgehog strong enough to break it, or is the metal clone of our hero too weak even with the new upgrade?


Enjoy

I do not own Sonic

Dark tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Eggman. She was supposed to be finding Casey, but Eggman got side tracked.

"Orbot, how long will it take until Eggjerk is done with the upgrade of his 'ultimate' machine?" She asked impatiently.

"Don't think about it!" Orbot went.

Of course, he's been giving her that same answer for an hour.

"Would miss Dark please come to Eggman's office? Thank you for listening," Eggman's voice went through the intercom.

Dark went to Eggman's office ( without the use of a dark emerald ) and sat down on one of his chairs.

"What is it?" She asked with impatentice.

"I want you to try out my ultimate machine, to make sure it works properly."

"Why can't one of those 2 idiot robots do it?" Dark asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're more powerful than the both of them combined."

Dark shrugged.

"So true."

After walking to an arena later

Metal Sonic walked in confidently as Dark stood there watching. She raised an eyebrow at metal Sonic.

"Him? Really? I can send him to the scrap heap and back in a matter of seconds, he's not that much of a challenge for me," Dark said.

"Wait until you see his new upgrade," Eggman said.

Metal Sonic got 2 machine guns ( like Eggman uses ) and started shooting at Dark. Dark yawned and jumped out of the way.

"Lame, you see, it's all about the close range attacks now," Dark said.

She made her way to metal Sonic in a blink of an eye and punched the metal copy in the chest. She brought her fist to her head level and blew on it.

"You see?"

Metal Sonic got up from his recent punch and did the same as Dark did to Dark. Dark held her hand in front of her chest and grabbed metal Sonic's hand.

"Is that the best you can do?" She asked.

She grabbed metal Sonic's other arm and pinned them behind the metal copy's back. She kicked his back, sending the metal ( and cheap ) copy into the ground. She jumped away from him.

"No response, robot?" She asked.

The metal copy got up and did the machine guns again. Dark dodge the blasts effortlessly and litterly _ripped _the guns off of his back. She then took the slight opening this made to kick the robot in the back and send him to the ground, face first.

Eggman knew Dark, his best creation yet, was holding back her power against the robot. He kind of knew why. It was cause she was more or less toying with the robot, otherwise, she would've finished the robot's life off in a matter of seconds instead of how long the battle was now.

Dark cracked her knuckles at the now broken and malfunctioning robot. She was using no less than 1/100 of her full power. 1/100! That's how easy that robot was for her to defeat! It was surprising she still hasn't beaten Sonic and his friends yet with her power.

"Shall I end your miserable life, robot?" Dark asked.

After metal Sonic's head stopped spinning, he brought his hand up and shot a blast at Dark, whom dodged it extremely easily. 7 black emeralds circled around Dark and Dark did an in-place spin dash. After she came out of the spin dash, the emeralds were gone and her eyes were, too. Her quills were in a super like mode and the peach fuzz on her mouth, chest ( and stomach, I guess ) and arms were black. It was like super mode, but darker. She dashed towards the now scared for his life robot and Dark made a black blast from her hand to the robot when she was close enough, making the robot explode to a million and one pieces.

Eggman stood there, slack-jawed at the result of metal Sonic's upgrade. The result; a complete fail. Dark was dusting her hands off, no longer in dark super mode.

"Well, that was a piece of cake," She said, sounded kind of amused.

Eggman nodded in agreement, still shocked at the result. Metal Sonic should've been able to beat the amount of power Dark was using to toy with him fairly easy, which was 1/100 of her full strength. Y'know, minus the end, when she used the dark chaos emeralds.

"Guess it's back to the drawing board, doctor?" Dark said kind of sarcastically, kind of amused.

She kind of liked battling his test subjects. It was always fun to watch them blow up like metal Sonic. And it was one way she trained.

"Y-yeah, do me a favor, Dark, stop blowing them up like that, I'm running out of martials to build them with," Eggman said.

Dark frowned.

"But it's so fun! And can't you just re-use the parts of the ones that blow up? There's bound to be something useful and useable!" Dark exclaimed.

Eggman rubbed his chin in a thinking position.

"I guess you're right, Dark, but please, stop making them explode like that," Eggman said.

Dark frowned even more.

"How about this? If you can't find a re-usable part of that scrap heap Sonic bot, then I'll stop blowing them up, however, if you can find a re-usable part, then I can blow them up as much as I want, deal?" Dark said.

"Hm? Are you gonna keep your word on that?" Eggman asked.

"Of course."

"Then it's a deal."

The 2 shook hands on it.

"Orbot! Cubot! Clean this mess up! And if any parts looks re-usable, save them!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The 2 mentioned robots exclaimed.

Dark looked at the mess she made, which seemed to have a lot of re-usable parts to her. She picked up a piece that seemed to be a chip or something like that. She threw it towards Eggman, who wasn't in awareness that she found and threw the chip until he felt something hit his arm. He looked at the chip and then at Dark.

"This is metal Sonic's systems chip. I'm glad it's re-usable, cause now I have different system uses for it," Eggman said.

Dark did an 'ahem' and pointed to the blasted parts.

"Oh, right, now you can do that whenever you want," Eggman said as he sweatdropped.

He could already tell he wasn't going to enjoy this. Dark snickered as Eggman went back into the building, muttering angrily.

**Me: **did you enjoy that? Sorry if I got some parts of metal Sonic inaccurate, but I kind of have no clue who he is * sweatdrops * hehe

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


End file.
